


When The Sunshine Dies

by NyxWordsmith



Series: Nyx Fills Prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Trauma), Being Cornered, Breaking and Entering, Bullying Mention, Crying, Food mention, Jealousy, Lying Mention?, M/M, Major Character Death (mention), Other, Panic, Possessiveness, Shock, Stalking, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Mention (Dylan), Yandere!Patton, ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxWordsmith/pseuds/NyxWordsmith
Summary: Logan had thought he'd moved on from his old relationship. Turns out, his old partner hasn't moved on from him.





	When The Sunshine Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Stalking, Breaking and Entering, Panic, Being Cornered, Ambiguous Ending, Major Character Death (mention), Sympathetic Deceit Mention (Dylan), Possessiveness, Jealousy, Crying, Food Mention, Bullying Mention, Swearing, Shock, (Trauma), Lying Mention?, Yandere!Patton

 Logan had been planning this day for a long time. He’d arranged their schedules to line up, made sure his partner was free, assured that nothing would go wrong. A perfectly quiet night at home with no interruptions or intrusions.

 It was  _ supposed _ to be perfect.

 He’d managed to get the dining room set up and decorated, the table was candlelit, the air was filled with the lingering scents of the dinner set up in front of him.

 There was an odd sinking feeling in Logan’s chest.

 It wasn’t like him to be late. At least not without a text message first. There was always a short text, full of emojis, so Logan knew where he was or what was happening...just in case.

 But today, he was eerily silent.

 Logan had done his best not to let it bother him, but he really couldn’t ignore it now. The first twenty minutes had been easy enough to ignore. Traffic this time of night could be bad. He may have just left work late.

 Now, an hour later...it was impossible to ignore.

 He dialled the number, listening as the phone rang, and rang, and rang, before finally he heard voicemail.

 That wasn’t right. He should have picked up if he was on his way home...right?

 Logan wrapped an arm around his middle, standing in the middle of the living room, worrying his lip as again the call rang through to voicemail.

 No...no, this was wrong. This was all kinds of wrong. He never ignored the call more than once.

 As though beckoned, Logan heard the lock in the front door turning, spinning on his heel and hugging his phone to his chest, “Roman? Baby, you had me so-”

 The blood drained from his face, voice cutting off as another face walked through the front door. Wide, deep brown eyes shining in the candlelight like baleful little pits of fire. He was paler, gaunter than Logan remembered, freckles pale, brown curly hair limp as it hung over his filthy glasses.

 And there was that smile...that wide, toothy smile that reminded Logan of a predatory animal, not a person.

 His blue polo was stained with something, the hoodie wrapped tightly around his shoulders, a hand fidgeting with the sleeve like it would be pulled away at any moment.

 “Patton?” Logan squeaked, noting the same dark stain was streaked over his cheek, “What are you- how did you let yourself-”

 Patton’s grin somehow widened, holding up the key, smudged in the same dark substance on his shirt, “I found it!” he answered cheerily, closing the door behind him. He was out of the candle light now, his face hidden by darkness. The only indication that Patton was still looking at him were the two pinpoints of weak light shining from his eyes.

 “I thought I had made myself very clear.” Logan cleared his throat, straightening himself and clinging tightly to his phone, “I do not want anything to do with you-”

 Patton giggled, the sound slowly becoming a low and slow sound. Logan almost missed the childish tone he was used to. He was not a fan of his more...adult side.

 “Oh, let’s skip the banter.” Patton spoke slowly, stepping back out of the darkness into the candlelight. His dark eyes were now half-lidded, his lips pulled into a slight smirk, “ **The food looks great but.. There’s something much more delicious I’d like to eat right now.** ”

 Logan shuddered and took a step back from Patton, “I want you to leave.”

 Patton continued to walk forward slowly, pulling his hoodie from around his shoulders and draping it over the back of the chair, “But I came all this way.” he purred softly, advancing as Logan slowly backed up, “To celebrate your anniversary.” he mocked softly, “You didn’t think I’d forget, did you?” Logan swallowed as his back hit the wall, his chest heaving, “The day you left me for  _ him _ ?”

 Roman. Right,  _ right! _

 “Where’s Roman?” he tried to sound calm, his voice quivering slightly as he stared at Patton. This wasn’t the man he knew. But wasn’t that why he’d left in the first place? Patton had changed...so much...after-

 After Virgil died.

 “Busy.” Patton snapped, his eyes darkening and Logan stiffened against the wall, “Too busy to be here-”

 The lock twisted and Logan’s eyes lit up, shifting to the door as Patton snarled and turned to the sound.

 “No…” Patton growled, “No!”

 The door opened, a light flicking on and Logan nearly burst into tears, staring as Roman half-stepped into the apartment, “Lo, baby, I’m so sorry I’m late I-” his words slowed when he saw Patton, “-lost my phone…” Roman’s eyes flicked to Logan.

 He wasn’t entirely what he saw come over Roman then. Protectiveness, anger...whatever it was, his eyes hardened when they flicked back to Patton.

 “Patton.”

 Logan almost cried in relief, his eyes filling with tears and chest stuttering as Roman entered the apartment, leaving the door open.

 “I believe it’s time you left.”

 Smaller than Roman by almost three feet, and also hopelessly outmatched, Patton could do nothing more than glare up at him, “You stole him from me.” Patton snarled and Roman looked to Logan.

 How he managed to stay so calm was beyond Logan, who was about ready to faint.

 “Lo, baby, listen to me.” his eyes fixed on Roman’s face, shaking as he kept his back pressed to the wall, “Call the police.”

 “Don’t you  _ dare _ !” Patton roared, eyes wild as he turned to Logan before his face softened uncharacteristically fast, “Let’s keep this between us, okay? It’s-”

 Logan pressed the emergency call button on his phone, dialling the number and holding the device to his ear, staring at Patton.

 Patton’s eyes widened, nostrils flaring as he spun to Roman, his hands curled into fists.

 

* * *

 

 

 The whole ordeal was exhausting. He shivered, curled up on the couch in Roman’s sweatshirt and pants, staring listlessly at the t.v, listening to Roman speak with another deeper voice in the room.

 Then it was silent and Logan only snapped back into reality when he felt the couch shift beside him.

 Roman smiled down at him gently, “Let’s change our anniversary day.” he whispered, opening his arms for Logan and letting the nerd curl up against his chest, “And the locks.”

 Logan snuggled closer, “Let’s just move states.”

 Roman smiled and huffed a soft laugh, “I think that can be arranged.” he answered warmly, pulling Logan onto his lap and wrapping a blanket around them both, “Remy’s bringing over ice cream and movies.” he whispered as Logan settled his head under Roman’s chin, “And I gave Dylan a call.”

 “Dylan?” Logan asked softly, “You mean the kid who picked on you in school?” he couldn’t deny how emotionless he sounded. He knew it would catch up with him later. Shock was a bitch.

 “He’s a lawyer now.” Roman answered warmly, kissing over Logan’s hair and rocking him slowly, “Apparently he found a career for his lying.”

 Logan snickered, a small crack in his dam, a chink in his armour and the emotions flooded out, all over Roman’s chest. And even though he had never really felt worthy of it, Roman kept him close. It was supposed to be a perfect night.

 But it was still a quiet night in with the man he loved.

 Maybe he could surprise Roman even better next week.


End file.
